Any Pup Can Compete in Sports - Beacon the Sports Beagle
Made this picture in Puppy Maker. Appearance Two black ears with a black nose, a stip of white between his ears and around his mouth. The rest of his head is brown with a tuft of brown fur on top of his head. The top of his back is black, the middle is brown, and lower belly, chest and legs are white. The top of his tail is black, lower is brown and the tip is white. He also has one light blue eye, one brown eye. Bio Beacon has always loved sports! As a pup he loved running around the house his mother lived in with her family - it was a small house, they weren't poor, it was just small. He's a total bundle of energy! Beacon would race himself or jump on and off the furniture all the time. His mother always scolded him and he would stop - until the next day anyway. "Beacon be careful!" - Beacon's mother, Ginger "Sorry Mama." - BB "Honestly! I should have named you 'Reckless' instead." - ''Ginger ''"He he." - *wags tail* - BB Sports really help keep him active. Because of his smaller size, he tends to lose in actual sporting events - he never minds though, it's all good! Beacon loves all his friends and is nice to everybody. If anybody is ever mean to him he can hardly careless! One of Beacon's favorite things to do is help set up games to play and competitions to compete in (just for fun!) Beacon likes to encourage both people and pups to stay active and healthy - "Veggies aren't always great but we do need them!" - Beacon Family * Ginger - Mother, Undesigned * ??? - Father, Unknown * Honey - Younger Sister * Flare - Younger Sister * Beam - Younger Brother * Rocket - Younger Brother Please Note: These are all currently just names I just cam e up with off the top of my head - they are NOT official characters. If I ever do decide to make any actual pages for Beacon's family, I will abide by the rules first and change the names as needed. Thank you. Pup Tag Soccer ball - favorite sport - with light blue background. Was originally gonna have a baseball bat, baseball and tennis ball - but I thought that was way too much! Edit.PNG|An absolutely amazing gift from Chase the police pup555 - I love it! BB with soccer ball.jpg|Early sketch of BB with a soccer ball. keep-calm-and-hug-a-beagle-20.png|Just a fun pic I wanted to add to his gallery. Vehicle 'Coming soon. ' Pup Pack * Whistle * Coach Hat * W.I.P Catchphrases Ready! Set! Play! I can do this all day! Never fear! Beacon, the most awesomest is here! Crush Trail - Together they have a litter of four purebred beagle pups! =3 Their names are Burst, Button, Tangerine, and Starshine. Trivia * The most famous nickname he goes by is "BB." * Ruckus is his "Bro" for life despite the fact he is a giant compared to his smaller size and they're not related by blood. * In the second generation, Beacon will undergo "special training" and become a special coach to handicap athletes - both humans and animals - and a physical therapist! Since Beacon is an unofficial member of Deaton's Paw Patrol, he has a lot of extra time on his paws. In the second generation he becomes much more mature and does a lot of research, wanting to learn more and do more in his field of work. * When he sleeps in his pup house, Beacon is always facing with his head in and his hind legs sticking outside. No one knows why he sleeps in that position. Stories He Appears In # Pups Save A Sports Pup # Pups Save Big View Trail Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Beagle Category:Sport Pup Category:Stormy Bay Citizen